Deathly Hallows
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Can A Malfoy, A Potter A Weasley and Someone Else succeed where many have failed? Where even the chosen one the Golden trio failed? Can The Silver Four? What dangers lurk in the unknown? They could be famous on their own without their parents RW/SM AP/OC
1. Ring in the Forest

**A/N: Okay so i had another amazing idea and so let the magic flow :D i hope you like this idea as much as i like writing it and hope to hear from you soon telling me what you love and what you hate :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...yet (watch this space XD)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Ring in the forest

Scorpious Malfoy wandered through the forbidden forest, he knew he shouldn't but he was a 6th year and didn't care what they did to him. He was moody (as per usual) and he kicked loose stones and sticks on his hike, he knew the way as he had been many times each he was more moody than the last.

It didn't take him long to reach the small clearing bathed in moonlight, he began to pace his familiar walkway following the trail around and around that had been worn away by his feet, watched as the moonflowers swayed gently their purple petals dripping to the ground while their startling white centres reached up longing to be one with their namesake.

_She _was on his mind, she was always on his mind, constantly. She infuriated him, mocking with her deep brown eyes when she got higher marks or when he failed to answer a question, with her long auburn hair tumbling down her back in curls, swinging as she turned to throw him a smug, triumphant look. He hated her, loathed her, there would be nothing better than he dying.

But he could never do that, she was his rival, in ways his constant companion. Without her the world would cease to exist as he knew it and slowly, slowly and utterly terrifyingly he was realising (no matter how vehemently he denied it to himself and others) that his feelings were not always negative that at times when she made a witty comeback and he managed to best her with one of her own how he would feel happy at how adorable she looked when she was angry or the blush that crept up her cheeks when he threw her his own triumphant smile. How she chewed the end of her quill while they were doing homework in the common room (Gryffindor shockingly) or how she stuck her wand in her hair to keep it up when she couldn't find a bobble and then had to be reminded where it was when she began to look for it.

Scorpious Malfoy was falling for a Weasley, Rose Weasley to be precise. How his heart had changed from the first time they met…

_He had stood with his mother and his father, a small group keeping their heads down as they waited for the time to come for him to attend Hogwarts. He was looking curious at a large group of redheads and brunettes._

"_They are the Potters and the Weasley's son" Draco had said when he noticed the objects of his son's interest. Scorpious had nodded, remembering what his father had told him about these people and how (even though he told no one) Draco admired the Golden Trio. He watched his father nod to them and then as the redheaded man leant down to his daughter and told him something and how she had met his eye so that he knew that they were discussing him._

"_They may not be very nice to you son and you don't have to be very nice to them but just try and beat that girl in every class." Draco had said._

"_And remember sweetie that we will always love and support you no matter what house or grade you get and we wish you the best of luck and hope that you make wonderful new friends and have as fabulous a time as we did." His mother had told him, leaning down and kissing him on his cheek before drawing him into a tight embrace, the whistle blew as his father hugged him and then let him go as he ran off._

_Scorpious searched and searched for an empty carriage but couldn't find one till the very end. There were two people in it, the girl from the platform and one of the boys they smiled slightly at him as he opened the door._

"_Do you mind? It's just everywhere else is full?"_

"_Sure-" began the girl but was cut off by the arrival of the older boy that he had seen on the platform._

"_Get lost Malfoy" sneered the oldest Potter brother. "You're not welcome here" I just left then not being able to win against the older boy then and that's when the hatred started, spark of dislike was being fanned into the flames of hatred and anger._

An owl hooted bringing Scorpious tumbling out of his revive, he had stopped still in his pacing and was staring into the dark empty forest between the protective trunks of his little sanctuary.

Except it wasn't empty, there was a pale silver shadow flitting between the trunks growing closer and closer, it began to take shape…the shape of a wolf, regal creature moving proudly, fur slicked back and glowing it stopped just outside of the trees and jerked it's head as a sign for Scorpious to follow.

His legs decided to ignore the absolute mental screaming that his brain was doing tell him not to follow the creature and followed the beautiful wolf anyway, he was lead further into the forest than he had dared venture and it took awhile before the beast stopped and began to paw the ground in front of him repeatedly, Scorpious looked down.

He didn't see it at first but then something must have moved the leaves so that a beam of moonlight shone through and caught the edge of the jewel. He stooped and picked up the object, identifying it as a ring. It was a deep emerald colour with some form of crest etched onto it but he couldn't tell whose in this dim light and so stowed it away in his robes for further inspection later and looked back up at the wolf that gave him a toothy grin before leading him safely once more to the clearing.

Scorpious didn't linger anymore he just hurried back up to the Gryffindor tower and then up into his dormitory where his best friend Al was already asleep, it was strange how they had become friends but Scorpious still was hated by the majority of cousins, Rose included.

He turned to the window beside his bed and was shocked to see a slim figure with auburn curls cascading down her back (and brown eyes even though he couldn't see them). She was walking back slowly lost in deep thought and holding something pale in her right hand. She would get caught if she didn't hurry back and so he did what any other in his position would do he wrote a note quickly and opened the window then charmed it to fly at her. It her on the head and then when she read she turned her eyes to the window where Scorpious was hanging out beckoning her quickly. She looked at her watch and began to hurry, realising that for once her mortal enemy was right.

* * *

**Youve read it now review it...pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease :D**

**mnm x**


	2. Stick on the Ground

**A/N: So chapter 2 around already sorry that it has taken so long but i have a lot of exams coming up and i have been studying like mad so ive only been able to write so much. So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own no one so far, i might later on i dont know yet**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Stick on the ground

Rose followed him out of the castle, she was behind him and fully intended to catch him and give him a detention, how fun that would be. She smiled wickedly. She continue to follow his tall figure as he made his way over to the lake, he was quite handsome she would admit. The constant Quidditch had made him well built and muscled but not too much. His pale white blond hair shone under the moonlight and all though she could not see them she knew that he had the most beau- plain stormy grey eyes. She remembered the feast after the sorting when she had attempted to apologise for her cousins manners on the train…

"_James!" Rose had screeched when the young scared boy had scurried away._

"_What Rosie? You don't want to be hanging around with that type of scum"_

"_You don't even know what he's like! He could be nothing like his father! And you have just shown him that you are exactly like yours!" James did look a little ashamed but obviously not ashamed enough._

"_Well, well, well Rose what would Uncle Ron think if he knew that his only daughter, his pride and joy, _fancied _a Malfoy." Rose glared at him a glare that was Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger mixed into one bolt of pure terror. And yes James Potter flinched._

_The Sorting went with only one hitch…_

"_Malfoy, Scorpious!" the hall went quiet immediately as the small boy made his way up to the battered hat. Then a minute of conversation between the hat and the boy and it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" It was deathly quiet as he made his way over to the very end of the table hiding from the glares coming from every direction and then the whispers broke out. I didn't hear many of the other names other than._

"_Potter, Albus" who immediately went into "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_And_

"_Weasley, Rose!"… "GRYFFINDOR!" when the red and gold table went up in roars of pride none more so than the collection of redheads and brunettes that ruled there. I sat next to the pale boy who looked slightly fearful of me and I tried to reassure him with a smile._

"_Look, Scorpious-" I whispered to him despite the glares from James although something seemed to snap in Scorpious._

"_Don't use my name Weasley" he spat. She recoiled as if slapped and saw something like regret flash through his eyes._

"_Well _Malfoy_ I was going to apologise for my cousins behaviour on the train before but I think I'll just leave him to it!" although halfway through I did hear him muttering to himself saying._

"_Well done Scorpious *stabs potato* not even the first day *attacks carrot* and you've already lost yourself a potential friend *mushes peas* in the house where everyone will hate you."_

And that was that, we hated each other from then on, it was always the same and even though he was the best friend of my best friend and we were forced into each others company we never did 'kiss and make-up' as Albus puts it.

I managed to snap out of my thoughts and look around and then curse lowly when I realised that I had managed to loose sight of Scorpious and so I decided to wait for him to come back and wandered down near to the shore next to the marble tomb of Albus Dumbledore.

She wandered over to it and trailed her fingers over the smooth cold stone while she hung her head and said a quiet prayer. She then moved to the small tree and sat down sliding down the bark, with a view of the path back into the castle.

"Ow!" she shot back up with a cry, rubbing the side of her leg that had been stabbed by something very sharp. Her eyes searched the ground around her for the offending object and finally alighted on a very pale, suspicious looking stick, it was a surprisingly smooth for a stick on the ground but she didn't care.

With a disgruntled look on her face she reached for the stick and drew her hand back and threw the stick out across the lake with all her power…except, it didn't budge from her hand and red sparks flew from the end at the thought of being hurled in to the dark cold water.

It was a wand…Rose brought it closer to her face and examined it and then pulled out her own wand and compared them, they were the same length, shape and about two shades apart.

(She didn't notice the boy that she had followed out hurry back inside.)

She stowed her own wand away and began to slowly walk back across the lawn, clearly visible to anyone who happened to be looking out their window at that moment… (I wonder who) then….thwack. Something hit the side of her head and her eyes shot up and saw a paper aeroplane hovering beside her head. She grabbed it out of the air and unfolded it.

_Rose_

_Get in here now! I don't need you losing all the points I won in that Quidditch match just because your outside after hours! C'mon._

_Scorpious_

I looked up at the Gryffindor tower and sure enough, there he was hanging out of the window beckoning me quickly, I met his eyes for a brief moment and then glanced down at my watch…2am. I broke into a run and then into the doors and crept quietly through the halls. I got a shock once when Mrs Norris (she's still alive!) went yowling passed and I had to hide behind a suit of armour.

When I got into the common room he was of course waiting for me, looking angry and we began to argue so I didn't hear someone enter behind me. We were both red in the face and breathing heavily after our whisper shouting match and I only then realised how close our faces were when we were done, our noses were almost touching and I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from his, chest heaving. Thank god I was bright red because then he couldn't see that I blushed more although he looked like he was blushing a little more. Then his eyes flickered down to my lips and they were suddenly very dry. Without my knowledge my tongue flicked out to wet them and his grey eyes visibly darkened as his eyes met mine again…

Was it just me or was it hot in here?

"Erm…guys?" We both looked relieved to have a distraction and our heads shot to the side to see Albus smirking smugly at us. I looked at Scorpious out of the corner of my eye as he did me and then we cried.

"DETENTION!"

* * *

**Stay tuned to find out just what Albus walked in on...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Cloth on Your Back

**A/N: Ahh my loyal readers here i bring you another update that has taken me painfully long time to complete and i apologise profusely but i have had not the time or the storyline but now the cloud has lifted and for the next few chapters i know what the plot will be although now all i need is the time in which to write it. So without furthur ado...**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters...yet**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Cloth on your back

Albus Potter had to work hard. He had to work to keep up with his famous family, he had to match his father Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, his mother Ginny Potter Quidditch superstar. He had to live up to his older brother James who along with Fred Weasley were the new Weasley twins. And then he had to keep up with his Best Friends, Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy, the two smartest in the school who hated each other and were constantly fighting for the top spot.

His father and his mother he made proud by being Seeker for Gryffindor. He kept up with brother by not being quite so prankster is because lets face it he had to let James have something. He was also widely known for the fact that he _appeared_ to have the same ease at getting good grades that James Potter and Sirius Black were known to possess. He also had a good proportion of the female popularity swooning at the sight of him. The looks, the brains, the body, the smile.

He appeared to have it all.

But what he really wanted was to be known for something other than being the son of the famous Harry Potter. Wanted to be known for something that he himself had achieved not something that had happened to someone else before his time. He wanted to stop living in someone else's shadow.

This was what was on his mind as he walked back up to the Gryffindor tower. The elves down in the kitchen had fed him well and while his body was content his mind was as restless as it had ever been. It was driving him mad that it could not just let him have piece and he didn't know why. There was always this voice…this constant voice that seemed to whisper in his dreams.

Albus shook his head and laughed, listening to it echo eerily through the silent corridor. He passed many closed doors and snoring portraits until he once more emerged into the brightly lit staircase. Slowly ascending it he pulled his cloak tighter around himself. Letting the silky material settle beneath his fingers.

His inheritance, as I had been his fathers before him and his before that carrying on longer than he cared to think about. But this was no ordinary invisibility cloak and he kept wondering just what was so different about it but just could not put his finger on it.

The whispers though, they seemed to know and they just said it too quietly for him to hear.

But Albus, like his namesake, was no fool. And he knew well enough that a whisper, given the chance, can grow to a roar.

He chuckled quietly and padded along the corridor heading to the portrait of the fat lady. Rose came round the corner unexpectedly and he almost walked right into her, he was surprised to see her out of bed so late and apparently so was the fat lady.

"Well I never thought I'd be letting you in at this time"

"Welsh Radish" Rose sounded impatient

"You really should be in bed before now"

"_Welsh Radish_" Rose repeated with a bit more force.

"It's quite irresponsible you know, and you being a prefect should be trying to set an example-"

"For gods sake woman! Just let me in! _Welsh Radish!_"

"Well there was no need to be quite so rude, why in my day…" and she trailed of into mutters as the portrait swung forward and the pair stepped over the threshold and into the warmly lit common room where a blonde stood fuming. Scorpious, thought Albus with a smile, would do just about anything to see that Rose got in to trouble, even if it meant bringing himself down in the process. He also wondered just when they were going to open their eyes.

"For Merlin's sake Weasley you need to learn some control what do you think you were doing out there?"

"What was I doing!" she whisper screeched "I was following you to find out where you disappear to every night endangering more points than I ever had" he hesitated at this.

"It's no business of yours what I do Weasley" he growled, they didn't seem to realise they were drawing closer.

"Well then you have no right to accuse me of endangering points Malfoy when you do worse"

"I do not, all I do is try to escape you Weasley and your annoying nagging voice and your face with this mass of wires that you call hair." he said mercilessly. She visibly flinched but didn't draw back.

"You're one to talk, you're hair is so greasy that it rivals that of Severus Snape and your personality is even worse, as for your eyes what are they stones as dead and lifeless as the man himself don't they say Scorpy that eyes are the window to the soul." she shook her head pityingly "I'd hate to see yours"

This continued for several more minutes insults flying back and forth about Rose's intelligence and Scorpious inability to find a haircut that did not make him look like a lesbian (for those who recognise that I just couldn't resist I've been waiting to put it in somewhere forever! Also I mean no offence to anyone) Until finally they were both red in the face, inches apart, breathing heavily and staring at each other.

Albus could feel the bile rise in his throat as they watched them share their little…'moment' before he could bare no more and letting the cloak slide off his back he alerted them to his presence.

"Erm…guys?" I asked as watched amused as both heads whipped in my direction, relief clearly etched into their faces that quickly turned annoyance at the no doubt smug smirk that Albus was sure was plastered across his face. They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and cried together…(you all know what's coming)

"DETENTION!"

Albus didn't even bat an eyelid. "Now that's a bit unfair seeing as you both were out and about too. I was just hungry where as you were both headed for the forbidden forest." This seemed only to annoy them more.

"Now if you'll excuse me children" their expressions grew comically darker "I'm full and tired and I'm off to bed enjoy your Saturday morning" smiled cheerfully and began to wander back upstairs barely noticing that as I passed them the whispers seemed to grow almost loud enough to hear.

Scorpious had followed almost immediately ignoring Albus and his knowing smiles before climbing into bed and shutting the drapes with more force than necessary. And that only resulted in making Albus hum 'it must be love' louder.

Finally though when he was sure that the dormitory was still he opened his curtains and examined the cloak watching how the silvery moonlight made it look almost as is it were made from mother of pearl. And as he sat on his bed absentmindedly letting the material slide through his fingers he wondered just what all of this would mean. The cloak, the whisper, his friends. Why did they all seem painfully clear? Mind numbingly intertwined and obviously missing their last link…but what was it?

* * *

**Shall i tell you dear readers just what is to come next? what the final link is? I so want to...maybe if you ask nicely.**

**Reviews are like rainbows...beautiful :D**


	4. Death's Descendant

**A/N: Well, well, well i seem to be under some sort of updating spree, 4 different chapters in a week. It's a new record for me. But hey i'm not complaining. Enjoy! Thank you to all my wonderful readers i hope i dont disappoint and an even bigger thanks to my reviewers. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise, everything else is mine!!!! mwhahahahahaha (look its 3am i'm allowed to go a little bit crazy)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Death's Descendant

It was a story, a myth, a legend. The tale of deaths downfall, at the hands of a woman. Before the three brothers came along death was tricked again. No one truly believed the stories, just as no one believed of the Deathly Hallows. It was whispered that Beedle the Bard had himself put it down on paper to go with his story of the Deathly Hallows but it had gone missing, vanished, stolen from beneath his nose. And no one knew where. But everyone cast it off as a old wives tail. Everyone except the Song family. Especially Amelia Song.

Amelia Song had been brought up on the story as had her whole family so it was no surprise that she believed in it whole heartedly.

Amelia Song was a 6th year Gryffindor. She was quiet and preferred to go unnoticed but had a sharp wit and a tongue that ran away sometimes if she was not careful. She was of average height for a girl of her age but with a petite, delicate body. She was not what you would call beautiful, her face was a trifle to long her jaw that little bit to square but she had hair of midnight that fell halfway down her back and the most interesting eyes anyone has ever seen. They changed colour, depending on the lighting and her mood. They were normally green-brown but they had been known to turn blue, grey, pure green, pure brown, black and once or twice yellow.

She, as we have previously agreed, likes to lead a quiet life. This is because she keeps a secret. But we'll get to that in a minute. First though the story of Death's downfall.

_Annabella Song was a great witch. Not only did she have a brilliant mind but she had the beauty of a goddess. But she was vain, far too vain and death took it upon himself to bring her down a notch or two and so he decided to take away her beauty. But to do so, he would have to get close enough to get a strand of hair._

_And so he took on the form of a handsome young gentleman with a good fortune and proceeded to court Annabella, he gained her trust but began to slip himself, falling ever closer to the perilous emotion that humans had so fittingly given the name love._

_What death didn't know though was that Annabella knew who he was, who he really was and had decided that Death would be a nice conquer to add to her collection and so she threw everything she had at him. But she too was inevitably falling. Falling in love with death._

_And then the inevitable happened, one night, one crazy romantic night. But a night with a consequence, a consequence that took 9 months to reveal itself. And so they wed, they had to and 9 months later a boy was born. They named him Christopher. And the form that Death took grew old along with Annabella, their son grew and married he in turn had a son, who had a son, etc. But Death had to watch his beloved Annabella die, while he returned to walking the earth, collecting the souls of those who came to him._

_And so it is said today, that the blood of death still runs through the veins of the Song family today._

Amelia's grandfather's, grandfather's, grandfather's times by a lot was Christopher Song. Death's very first descendant and so, she was a descendant of death and not just any old descendant no, she was the first ever female born of his blood. And that made her special.

Just no one had noticed it, until that Saturday morning, after Albus Severus Potter had gone out under his invisibility cloak the night before, when he had walked in on his two best friends sharing a moment even when they believed that they hated each other so much. This Saturday someone would finally notice, just how special she was. More than she herself believed.

Amelia had always thought that Albus Potter was gorgeous, who wouldn't but she didn't like him and the reason for that was the fact that not once in the 6 years that they had lived in the same tower, shared the same common room, had he noticed her. Smiled, said good morning. Never. In 6 years.

"Ow!" she was jolted out of her thoughts by the very same person knocking into her, in a hurry to get somewhere so early on a Saturday morning, it was only half 6.

"Hey," he began "watch were you're go-" he cut off once her looked at her, his mouth slightly open, eyes wide. Then "who are you!" he suddenly demanded.

"I beg your pardon" she was shocked.

"Who are you, I'm assuming you have a name, what year are you?"

"I am Amelia Song, I am 6th year." she ground out.

"What?" she sighed, did she have to spell it out for him?

"Me Amelia Song. Me same age as you." she reverted to caveman. To his credit he didn't even bat an eyelash.

"How come I don't know you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you're just incredible arrogant and have not looked at me once in 6 years."

"Well, I am sorry Amelia Song but there is something about you, something." he started to mutter "the whispers so loud, almost loud enough to hear because I am standing next to her. But why?"

"Er, excuse me but I am standing right here."

"Yes I know"

"You're muttering like a madman, whispers inside your head. You're mad, completely bonkers."

"No, I'm not. Hang on. Amelia Song."

"Amy" she said out of reflex.

"What?"

"Amy, I prefer to be called Amy."

"Right, whatever. But Song that surname the legend of Annabella Song, the woman who tempted Death. You are related?"

"It would seem so."

"Meaning that were the legend true you would be a descendent."

"Yes but it is just a fairy story, an old wives tale, it's not real." she was starting to panic now, it was evident in her voice.

"But what if it was not…no, could it be, impossible. Oh Amelia Song I could kiss you."

"In your dreams mate,"

"And I'm sure in yours," he winked then held up his hands "sorry, force of habit."

"One you really should break."

"Amelia Song you are going to be my new best friend and I am going to need your help, but not yet not just now there's something else that I have recently missed. Something to do with Scorpious and Rose and no I do not mean their epic love story no it's something else, something staring me in the face." he glanced back at her.

"Rather a lot like you were." he took a good look, up and down. "I must be some sort of blind fool to have never noticed you before" she felt herself blush but she kept steady eye contact unwilling to show any more weakness by dropping her gaze.

"Nobody notice's me"

"Then I am surrounded by blind fools Amy because you are a gem."

"Stop it, I am not some poor ignored girl that you can wrap around your finger by giving her your undivided celebrity attention."

"Oh Amelia Song, I wouldn't dream of wrapping you around my little finger. I'd dream of much more." his smile and his eyes grew wicked once again.

"Don't you have somewhere to go? You seemed to be in quite a hurry for a Saturday morning." she didn't like the look he was giving her it was altogether too sexy.

"Not anymore I don't" he smiled lazily as he sat down in the chair opposite her. "I have something much better to do now."

* * *

**I do enjoy writing Albus like that, it's fun. Any way please please please review!!!!**


	5. I really hate you you know that

**A/N: Okay so i had a little writers block and im not 100% pleased with this but here goes, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: CBA should be asleep not writing reasons im not amazing enough to own Potter universe**

* * *

Chapter 5 - I really Hate you, you know that?

Scorpious Malfoy was having a really bad day. Like one of the worst days in the history of the world…well before the rise of old Voldy but anyway it had been horrible!

He'd had a wonderful morning, waking up all peaceful having had a wonderful dream that he couldn't remember (yes he could, it was about Rose, they all were these days but shhhhhh he doesn't want you to know.) and a nice breakfast before making his way to class.

That was where it had all gone downhill.

The first lesson he had was Herbology, Albus, who was usually his partner, had been following some girl around all morning and had ended up paired with her, leaving Scorpious to find someone else. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on the way you look at it) Albus seemed to have taken Rose's usual partner as well leaving them with only each other. Brown eyes met Grey as glares began to settle and Professor Longbottom's voice came from far away.

"Miss Weasley you're with Mr Malfoy today, play nice!" he ordered faintly. Their eyes never left each others as they moved forward, stiffly and awkwardly glaring in their anger at being put with one another. Rose was the first one to break the tension that had settled.

"Look, Malfoy" she said drawing her wand out "I'm just as happy about this as you are so-"

"Where's you're wand?" Scorpious cut her off.

"Right here" she talked and looked at him as if had grown another head.

"No it's not" because it wasn't her wand, there were differences, he should know he'd had plenty time to study it when it had been pointed at him for numerous hexes.

"Look Malfoy" he'd hit a nerve "It doesn't matter so just shut up and get on." she turned towards their plant and began. It did matter though something in the back of his mind was telling him that it was very important about her wand not being her wand, he had a bad feeling about this, a really very not good feeling.

His eyes lazily scanned the classroom seemingly drawn to where Albus and that girl were. She didn't seem to enjoy his attention to her where as Albus was enthralled. Sensing eyes on him Al looked up and winked, Scorpious chuckled to himself shaking his head vaguely noticing out of the corner of his eye that Rose was struggling with the plant that was now attacking her.

He gently reached over and untangled the long roots from her hair and face, cupping it at one point, feeling a pang when she stiffened in disgust at his touch. Finally running his hands through her auburn locks to rid it of any dirt he turned and began murmuring to the plant, soothing it and finishing what Rose had started.

"T-thanks" she coughed nervously. "My temper got the better of me."

For the rest of the day Scorpious was in a bad mood, not paying attention in class, not eating, snapping constantly at everyone. He was lost deep inside his mind trying to get at the thing that kept nagging at him the reason it was important that Rose's wand wasn't Rose's wand.

There was only one thing to do, he had to get a closer look at it.

That was why at 5pm when he knew that none of the girls would be in their dorm and Rose had left her wand in there he took Albus' invisibility cloak from under his bed and crept along the passageway to the dorms, he and Albus had long ago learned the old Marauder trick of getting up the stairs to the girls dorms without them turning into a slide.

Opening the door he peered round and making sure the coast was clear and then walked in, being sure to shut it properly but quietly behind him, he could hear singing coming from the girls bathroom, meaning someone was in there. He had to be quick.

Hurrying over to the bed he knew was Rose's he opened the top drawer, moving a leather bound diary with a Rose on until he grasped the wooden object he seeked.

He turned it over in his hands, still under the invisibility cloak and was over come with a sense of….something. Something was meant to be happening, he could feel it but there was something missing, like a link in a chain. It left him feeling a little empty, his hand of its own accord moved to where the stone with the crest was and he felt a tingling in the palms of his hands.

Quickly shaking it off her looked at the wand once more feeling the power in it. Where had Rose gotten this? He compared it to her real wand and could physically feel the difference in magic inside it. What was this wand.

Suddenly the singing grew louder, coming closer to the door. In panic he shoved the wand back in and stood still silently as the door opened and in stepped Rose, wearing a towel, her hair hanging wetly across the bare skin of her creamy shoulders. Scorpious gulped. She continued to sing, blissfully unaware of her presence as he tried to sidle his way to the door while she brushed her hair.

Only when he was safely back on his bed in his dorm did he let out the breath that he had not realised he had been holding.

"We need to have a little chat Scorpy mate." Albus' voice startled him from the next bed, he hadn't even checked to see if there was anyone in the room as he had ran back, in need of a cold shower.

"Merlin Al don't do that" it was then that Scorpious noticed the maurders map open on Albus' lap.

"Been a naughty boy haven't you, sneaking into Rose's room while she was in the shower, it's my cousin mate! Have some pride."

"No! Honestly Al it wasn't for that,"

"Don't give me your lame excuses." Al's face changed from serious to playful in record time. "We all know you fancy her. Just erm refrain from becoming a perv."

"I hate you, you know that?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Something's Going On

**A/N: Right so i have been on holiday yay! and during my 4 day holiday i have managed to write an update for each of my fics cause i am that amazing! lol yeah right so here is this one and i really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to sistersgrimmlover (i love him cause he's crazy too); Marciabarica and Twisted Raver your reviews mean so much to me.**

******Disclaimer: Do i sound like a world famous author to you? no? didn't think so. Damn**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Something's going on

What was that ridiculous boy going on about. Rose thought in a huff as she fixed the plant while he lazily looked around completely ignoring her. It was her wand, wasn't it?

While she was casting the charm she examined it, it looked like her wand but…where was that scar on it, it was only faint but she had always been able to find it before. Good Merlin he was right, it wasn't her wand, it was that one that she had found down beside Dumbledore's tomb.

How had she not noticed that when she grabbed it on her way out this morning, she had just picked up the first one her hand closed around and it still felt right.

But how had he known?

She looked up at the boy beside her to find him looking at her cousin and Amelia, Malfoy was looking at Amelia intently, why was he doing that? Did he fancy her? Well so what if he did it was no business of hers. But what about Amy? She couldn't let the poor girl get caught in a relationship with him.

But it wasn't just that, something else the thought of him dating her not only disgusted her it made her…angry? Why on this earth would she be angry because he was going out with Amy?

What Rose had failed to notice while having her internal debate was that Scorpious was not in fact looking at Amelia but at Albus wondering why on earth his friend had suddenly become so interested in this girl that he had barely even acknowledged in the past 4 years.

She also failed to notice that the plant that she had been taming only minutes before had managed to break free when she had stopped chanting due to the fact that her attention had been diverted to the tall blonde beside her.

It wound it's way carefully up her arms making sure to keep her attention away from it by using it's mind powers to control the direction of her thoughts, plant ideas in her head. More feelers followed the rest winding up her chest over her shoulders until it found her neck and then continued to wrap around her face and bury itself in her hair.

By the time it had started to creep over her face she realised what was happening and started to fight back pulling at the creepers that were granted slowly trying to killer her, but they grew stronger, tighter until she was wrestling to stay alive.

Finally Scorpious noticed that she was having trouble and turned his attention away from Amy and back to her gently and calmly reaching over and coaxing the feelers away from her face.

Rose tried to relax as he did this but the feel of his fingers grazing her face gently, dancing over her cold skin did something to her.

It was like a pain, but a good pain her heart tightened as if it were going to burst but with joy or pain she couldn't tell it was unbearably hot but just the right temperature at the same time, her knees went weak and her stomach twisted into a knot.

She stiffened in order to stop a blush rising to her cheeks as he cupped her face and she saw something flash across his face, disgust at having to touch her? To help her? Well it didn't matter her mind was slowly turning to mush as he ran his fingers through her hair to get rid of anything lodged there. He turned back to the plant and started murmuring to it, calming it.

"T-Thanks" she coughed nervously "My temper got the better of me" she lied covering the fact that it was because she was thinking about him that she was distracted enough to let the plant get to her, but she couldn't tell him that, he would laugh and then never let her live it down.

Rose had lived the rest of the day on automatic, through out her class her ears had heard things and then directed it to her unconscious mind that had taken over to control her actions so she flicked the pages of her textbooks when the teacher told them to read.

Meanwhile her conscious mind was thinking, calculating, making theories as to why she had reacted like to the touch of Scorpious Malfoy, her enemy, her rival, the person she hated most in the world and who hated her just as much if not more. Her constant companion. Her friend.

Her friend? Where had that come from he was never her friend he was anything but her friend.

But would you like him to be your friend? A snide little voice inside her head asked.

No.

Are you sure? It continued

Who are you anyway, you can't be my conscience.

God no, she's boring. I am the little voice inside your head that points out all the wrong but delicious things about you, like you wanting to be friends…or more…with Scorpious *swoon* Malfoy. There isn't a name for me because no one likes admitting im real. No one likes me.

You can count me as one of those people. Rose told the voice. Good Merlin what was the world coming to! She was talking to a voice inside her head. She was talking to herself, she had officially gone mad.

Shaking her head in disgust at her own behaviour she went into the bathroom off the girls bedroom and got undressed stepping under the hot water of the shower and letting it soothe her aching muscles.

She began to sing, as she always did in the shower it was always loud enough for the other girls to hear but she didn't mind as they just listened to her and never asked her to stop. They actually told her she was very good and should think about going professional, so did her family when they heard her. But they were her family, they had to do that.

When she was done she was still singing and made her way back into the bedroom pausing by the door stopping in mid song and listening, she had heard something, a gasp or something but there was no one in the room.

Shrugging she made her way to the mirror thinking nothing of the silky cloak that her leg brushed up against and the decidedly person like shape that was under the silky cloak and then continuing her singing she began to brush her hair.

Not a moment later she heard the door close but there was no one there.

There was something going on here.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Activated

**A/N: Hello it's me again with your next update so here it is and i hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to MarciaBarcia for your review it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. Pity me**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Activated

Albus was happy, happier than he had been in awhile and all because of the creature sitting next to him.

The voices, whispering to him seemed to grow louder whenever she was near but he didn't care! Her voice would drown them out.

Amelia Song, his new best friend and strangely a friend of Rose's too, which left him to wonder how he had not noticed her all of these years.

Something happened as they were both leaving the common room, arguing of course because that was what they did. Constantly. Albus loved arguing with her, she looked so adorable while she was angry e just couldn't help but want to keep her cheeks flushed and her eyes flashing. He was only human after all.

But as they were leaving the common room Rose and Scorpious were entering it and the four collided into each other with a thud and a shout as each of them fell on to their respective backsides.

The hall was empty, everyone was down at dinner and both arguments had been stopped mid sentence as they looked at each other with wide eyes watching the very unusual scene unfold around them which must have been pretty weird seeing as they were in a magic school where lots of weird and/or wonderful things happen on a daily basis.

First he looked at Scorpious, the boy was surrounded by gold mist and there was a kind of golden rope that was tugging something from his pocket. A stone that I had never seen before floated out, the source of the golden rope coming from its centre. The rock dropped itself in Scorpious' outstretched hand and refused to budge as the rope continued to curl its way forward.

From his left came a different type of vine, it was made up of sparks, white, that kept advancing forth in bursts moving towards the rope. He looked to his left to see Rose bathed in a white glow just as Scorpious was but his was gold. The sparks were coming from Rose's wand which was firmly in her hand and her eyes were staring wide at it as if she had no idea how it got there.

Then he looked down at himself his mouth dropped open as he flipped his hand over and shook it from side to side watching in both fascination and horror as the silver must followed him around. He waited for a connection of some sort to come from him and was not surprised when moments later he felt a tugging from his back pocket where he realised with a jolt he kept his fathers cloak. The already silvery material slid into his lap and from it came a braid of some sort that snaked out to join with that of Scorpious and Rose that were already joined in the middle swaying slightly when the third joined leaving a gap for the inevitable fourth.

All heads turned to Amelia, waiting to see what would happen to her what object she could possess that would bring her into this strange situation and soon enough something happen while the other three had been surrounded in a light of some sort that gave off a more cheerful glow Amy's was black, pure dark midnight black and as it spread they still waited to see what object it would be they were then surprised when her face and arms started to grow tattoos they were beautiful curling vines with delicate flowers that showed up against her pale skin and in the next moment a black vine came twisting out, from her heart. Connecting her, not any object to this. Making her the object. They waited with bated breath as the vine crept its way closer to the centre wondering what would happen when all four joined. And they were not disappointed.

When the black joined the other three colours there was a low hissing sound and then all four exploded up wards widening until they joined to form a dome above their heads and then suddenly they plunged around them putting the four in a bubble of sorts with their colour behind them.

All four were terrified but could not move. What sort of magic was this? What did it mean but there was no time for questions not as the bubble began to spin faster than the speed of light and they screamed as they were taken somewhere that they didn't know and as quickly as the bubble had appeared it popped leaving four teenagers sitting surrounded by a weird glow and then even that faded leaving Amy's tattoos as the only reminder that something had actually happened here and they were not imagining it.

"Welcome" a deep booming voice said suddenly "To Deathly Hallows"

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I was quite upset to only get 1 review for the last chapter so im holding the next chapter ransom at the price of 5 reviews**


	8. Welcome to the Deathly Hallows

**A/N: Right so on an updating spree, all at once ish lol so here is this one...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like i could write this? no? dammit i was hoping i would.**

**Thank you to MarciaBarcia and KoolieoPenguinez for your reviews they mean a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Welcome to the Deathly Hallows

"Welcome" a deep booming voice said suddenly "To Deathly Hallows"

That voice, sounded so familiar to me, as if I had heard it before but I knew that I hadn't no one I knew had that voice.

"Which of you is a Song descendant?" the voice continued behind her and I turned around to be met with a cloaked figure.

"I-I am" my voice stuttered as I stood up. "My name is Amelia Song." Albus stood at my side and pulled me back slightly. His expression guarded as he looked at our hooded companion.

"What's it to you." he asked, Scorpious and Rose stood beside him.

"She is in danger, you all are" the voice boomed from beneath his hood "the Deathly Hallows is no longer a place where we can live in peace, the lost souls that come to us once came for sanctuary now the land is in turmoil and only those with the power of the Deathly Hallows can put this right."

"Us, are you serious us?" Rose asked

"Yes"

"You have lost it, no, we have, this is obviously some magic collective dream I mean we've just hit in the hall, unconscious even, we'll wake up with madam pompfrey fussing over us." Scorpious said.

"Guys, I don't think this is a dream." I said shaking my head and inspecting my new tattoos.

"I will be your guide throughout your quest here," the man said "but it is not safe here in the open, we must go somewhere were I can tell you what is going on here."

"It has been many, many years since there has been any kind of harmony in this land, I am the guide, I lead the souls to the fountain and from there they move to the river and then through the pass at the mountains on towards the king."

"The King?"

"Yes, the king, the big shot the ruler of these god forsaken lands. Death himself."

"So then why isn't the king sorting all this out?"

"Because he is broken, and this is where you lot come in. You need to fix our king for eventually you will join the ranks here and it is only you now while you are alive that can fix the mess that was started so many years ago."

"Why, what happened to my like great great great great great great great great great grandfather?" I asked leaning across the campfire that we had set up, it was dark now and we had been walking all day to find somewhere that was safe for us.

"He lost her, he lost her to the fountain. He lost your great great great great -"

"Yes we get the picture" said Scorpious dryly

"Grandmother, the first Song to mix her line with death and when she died he lost all purpose and this is the world you see before you now."

"So what have we got to do, rescue his love from the fountain and take her to the king using the deathly hallows when we get there to give her immortal life in order for her to survive as long as him so that he can find purpose in life once more and thus bring the Deathly Hallows back to their former glory?" Rose rattled that off in under a minute.

"Yes"

"Oh, well, erm I think we can do that" I nodded.

"We can try"

* * *

**I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!**


	9. To the Fountain

**A/N: Hello, it's me again, did you miss me? I bet you did. Here is the next wonderful chapter for all you wonderful people!**

**A big thanks to MarciaBarcia for your review!**

**Disclaimer: i cba - now does that sound like someone who could write a book?**

* * *

Chapter 9 - To The Fountain

Rose woke up with a crick in her neck that morning, they had slept on the hard cold ground and a pebble in her side. They were all curled around the remains of a fire that had long since turned to ash.

"Urgh" she groaned, sitting up and stretching her aching limbs looking around at the little group, at what they had become and at what they were forced to do.

The guy in the cloak had left before they had gone to sleep leaving food and horses that he seemed to magic out of thin air but then they didn't really know who he was so how did they know what he could do.

Amy and Albus were curled up close to each other, they must have rolled in the night because when they had gone to sleep they had been lying much further away from each other. She wondered if they did like each other and made a mental note to ask later.

She turned to look at the boy lying near her, his white blonde hair obscuring his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful, so nice, so handsome. She found herself reaching out and without even fully realising it she brushed the stray locks of hair from his face.

As she thought about it she didn't know why she hated him, why there had always been this deadly rivalry between the two, it had just been that way. From the first time as she watched Albus take his place at the Slytherin table and her eyes had met with the grey ones of the boy who had taken her place as Albus' best friend. Well she supposed that had been one of the reasons.

Sighing she cast one last look over her sleeping enemy's face and got up stretching and making her way out of their small camp not noticing as she went the eyelids on a pair of grey eyes crack open and follow her until she disappeared.

Rose managed to find a small stream nearby and she knelt there to drink and to wash her face, waking her up fully washing the last remains of sleep from her face. She wondered if this was really real, if they would find the fountain that contained Isabella Swan and supposedly save the land of the Deathly Hallows.

Her uncle had once been obsessed with these items, desperate to find this place to know what they meant. She wondered what he would have thought if he had ever gotten here whether he would have enjoyed the responsibility of saving this place as well as the responsibility of saving the real world as well.

She certainly wasn't looking forward to the possible months of travel that this particular quest would involve, the tempers that would rise. Sighing again she made her way back into camp and found the map just as the others were waking up. The fountain was far in the east, they should set off soon if they wanted to cover a lot of ground before sunset. Rose had a horrible feeling that this place was not safe after dark anymore.

She stood there while the others got up and she watched as Albus helped Amy onto her horse before climbing onto his own, she put the map away and looked at her own horse, a beautiful sleek black that enjoyed muzzling her hand, the only problem was she had never ridden before and had no idea how to get on. She sense a presence behind her and turned to see Scorpious standing behind her.

"Here, let me help" he moved forward and placed his hands on her waist, her breath caught in her throat and she looked up into his eyes, he glanced at her briefly before lifting her effortlessly on to the horse, she had to grab his shoulders at the sudden movement, feeling the muscles jump beneath her touch. He let her go almost immediately and moved to his own chestnut beast.

She swung her other leg over still feeling the imprint of his hands on her waist and looked up to see Amy looking at her, grinning slyly, she glared at the girl blushing where as Amy's eyes said we-will-talk-later. She didn't see Albus giving the same look to Scorpious before sharing a look with Amy.

The sun was near setting just touching the horizon and Rose began to glance around searching for somewhere they can stop, there was a cluster of trees up ahead that would offer them enough protection, she fell back a bit to tell the others and they agreed with her. Since she had the map she took the lead but had felt eyes burning into the back of her head all day.

She slid off her horse and into Scorpious who had gotten off his horse at the same time, he grabbed her shoulders stopping her falling but also holding her against her chest until he realised and released her.

"Careful Weasley" he murmured moving off to tie his horse to one of the trees then off further into the forest to collect more firewood with Albus.

"He loves you!" squeaked Amelia as soon as she thought they were out of ear shot dancing over to where Rose was getting food out of the saddlebags for dinner.

"Don't be ridiculous" she tutted the over-excited girl "we hate each other. If he loves me then you an Albus don't love each other and that's more obvious than the horse in front of me." it was her turn to grin slyly as Amy flushed scarlet.

"I should be happy" she said quietly "that he finally noticed me after 7 years but it feels…different to know that he's only noticing me because of my ancestors, it feels fake, hollow." she paused frowning "It makes me wonder whether he likes me for me."

"Hey, hey." Rose put an arm around her shoulders "we're both in this together right? I'll help you with Albus, you attempt to fix this absolute ridiculousness with Scorpious, it must be faze, maybe I'm getting lonely, I'll get myself a nice Ravenclaw when we get back." This made Amy laugh.

"Oh Rose, I wish I could get a guy as easily as you, and laugh about this stuff so easily. It must make life so much easier when you laugh at it." this was when Scorpious and Albus came from beyond the trees.

"Well" she murmured more to herself than Amy but the girl heard, she met Scorpious' eyes as she said this "if you don't laugh, you'll cry"


	10. Black Holes and Revelations

**A/N: Argh! I'm a terrible person I know, leaving you all hanging like that for a month! but it is not totally my fault because I've recently gone back to school and my time has not been my own but that shall change! the next update will come hot off my fingertips I promise you that.**

**Thanks to MarciaBarcia for your review! it meant so much to me and so this chapter goes out to you wonderful person!**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not a writer and I unfortunately do not own these amazing creations. What a cruel world it is.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Black Holes and Revelations

Scorpious woke gently to the feel of delicate fingers brushing the hair off of his face and somehow he knew that those fingers belonged to Rose and so he kept the presence of mind not to open his eyes and ruin the moment. The fingers trailed across his face, down his cheek passing gently over his lips and fell to land on the ground beside his head.

He heard her sigh loudly and felt her cool breath brush against his face as she got up and moved away, he cracked his eyes open and watched her go through his eyelashes before moving himself.

He glanced at the two love birds who were curled up next to each other and scowled at them, how easy it was for them, with their love for each other that was so obvious it hurt. But then he thought back to how he had woken, did he dare hope that perhaps Rose had begun to share his feelings for her? Or was he just kidding himself, lining himself up just to get hurt again.

Sighing he found something for breakfast before waking the others up and sharing out the food, giving some to Rose when she got back from where ever she had disappeared to, although by the looks of things she had been washing her face.

Before he knew it, it was time to go again and he was watching them pack their saddle bags, Albus boosted Amy on to her horse and she smiled down at him greatfully as he swung himself on to his own animal and then he chuckled at the sight of Rose who had clearly never ridden before just standing next to her horse.

"Here, let me help" he said moving forward holding back a smile as she jumped and turned to face him, he then held his breath and put his hands on her waist seeing her eyes widen and then had to force his arms to lift her away from him rather than to hold her close. Her hands jumped to his shoulders at the sudden movement and he could feel her small hands there.

To stop himself from doing anything that he knew he would regret he quickly moved his hands once she was on the horse and moved to his own climbing on with ease that showed he had been riding for a long time. Scowling at the smug look that Albus sent him from his own horse.

Without looking at him, or thanking him Rose kicked off walking to the head of the group because she had the map but his eyes never left her for the whole day.

As they rode Scorpious let his mind wander, for Albus was talking to Amy and he had nothing better to do. He wondered whether or not this whole quest thing was a dream, whether or not they would be successful.

He had to admit that the whole thing did seem rather far fetched, a fountain of souls? A river through the mountains on to the kingdom of death. They were basically going to have to travel for weeks, months even. People would notice their absence after a few hours at the most never mind months.

People would panic, parents would be contacted, fingers would be pointed. Someone who had kidnapped 4 children from inside the very walls of Hogwarts, it was cause an uproar things would happen.

And then they would return, if they could, what could they possibly tell people? That they had been to the Deathly Hallow? That they had seen death, watched souls, conversed with the carrier? No one would believe them!

They would assume that the children had been so traumatised by their experience that their brains were addled, they were hallucinating, had created a magical dream to protect their inner minds from what ever they had been through and just hadn't woken up yet.

That was how it would go, they would be put in St Mungo's and never see the light of day again. Forever branded as insane. Some payment for saving this place, Merlin, why were they even bothering.

Yet he never voiced his thoughts, he always just kept them to himself as he watched her ride ahead, the day grew darker as the sun began to set and he saw her looking for something, she fell back glancing casually at him before suggesting that they stop for the night.

But yet again for the 3rd time that day they were thrown together for when they both slid off their horses at the same time. Rose suddenly collided with him and he automatically reached out and grasped her shoulders to steady her, he got caught by the depth of her brown eyes and then seemed to come to his senses when he realised that he was still holding her arms.

"Careful Weasley" he murmured looking down as he released her and moved off into the forest with Albus to collect firewood.

"He loves you!" they heard Amelia squeal but were too far away by then to hear Rose's reply, Scorpious wasn't sure that he wanted to hear it.

"Okay then mate, explain, me and Amy have been on edge about it all day. Do you like her?" Albus suddenly demanded as he scooped down grabbing dry branches and leaves from the dark forest floor, the light was considerably less in here so it was much harder to tell where the damp was.

"What do you mean?" he asked casually.

"You know fine well what I mean Scorpious. I mean the situation that has been growing between you and my cousin since the first day you hated each other. Do you love her."

"Of course I don't love her! Are you mad! We hate each other, you know that, like you said ever since that first day!"

"There is a very fine line between love and hate Scorpious and I think you've crossed it."

"So what if I do!" he burst you "she doesn't even like me so it makes no difference!" he grabbed a load of wood and all but ran back to the clearing, catching the end of the girls conversation.

"I should be happy" he heard Amy say as he slowed down and paused with Albus as they listened "that he finally noticed me after 7 years but it feels…different to know that he's only noticing me because of my ancestors, it feels fake, hollow." she paused frowning "It makes me wonder whether he likes me for me." He saw Albus's face crumple as he realised that he had made her feel like that

"Hey, hey." Rose put an arm around her shoulders "we're both in this together right? I'll help you with Albus, you attempt to fix this absolute ridiculousness with Scorpious," what on earth did she mean by that? He thought "it must be a faze, maybe I'm getting lonely, I'll get myself a nice Ravenclaw when we get back." This made Amy laugh.

"Oh Rose, I wish I could get a guy as easily as you, and laugh about this stuff so easily. It must make life so much easier when you laugh at it." this was when Scorpious and Albus emerged from beyond the trees.

She murmured something to Amy as she met his eyes and he felt a jolt in his stomach.

Maybe…just maybe she did like him


	11. How Can I Fix This

**A/N: **I'm a bad person! I know, I don't deserve your forgiveness but I ask it of you anyway. I know that it has been nearly two month! But in that time I have been writing chapters for all my fics and have managed to get two chapters each for...*counts in head*...9 fics which means 18 chapters! But you will not get them both at once because i don't know how long it will take for me to write the next one so I will try to space them out nice and even. Anyhoo! Enough blabbering! Enjoy!

Thanks to MarciaBarcia (as always :D); always-reading-and-writing and soccergirl 0809 for your reviews! they mean so much to me

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned these wonderful characters, experienced that wonderful life *sigh*

* * *

Chapter 11 - How can I fix this?

Albus hadn't slept well that night. His mind had been plagued, not by his usual dreams they had been dispersed when they had entered this god forsaken place. But he had thought about what Amy had said…did he really do that to her?

He had known that she had feelings for him, he had known that he might be developing feelings for her but he had never thought that he had been hurting her.

She thought that he was only interested in her because of her ancestors and yes he admitted that that was how it had started out, because of who she was he had noticed her for the first time in all the years that they had been at school together. But he realised just how blind he had been to have ever missed her, it wasn't about her ancestors anymore.

It was about her.

As they had talked he had discovered what an amazing person she was. She was pretty and witty and smart and there was a chance that she could be his. If they got through this ordeal and the feelings were still there then he would ask her to be his girlfriend.

He looked ahead watching her ride with Rose, they had always been at least acquaintances. How was it possible that he had never seen her. Maybe it was something about being related to death, something that made you blend into the back ground.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Scorpious who said his name. "Albus, come on don't beat yourself up about it."

"I'm not" he answered knowing it was a lie.

"If you're not constantly thinking about what she said then how could you have possibly known what I was talking about?"

"Erm…" Damn he had him there. Damn Slytherin cunningness, must have gotten it off his father "Look fine, but I don't know how I'm not supposed to beat myself up about it. I mean come on…she thinks I don't care about her at all! How am I supposed to build anything of a relationship if she thinks I don't like her." Albus let all his frustrations pour out, this had been building up inside of him all day and it felt good to finally let some of it out. No matter how much of an angst-y whiney teenager he sounded.

"By showing her that you do" How was it possible that Scorpious could come up with such a simple answer?

"In this place? What am I supposed to do?"

"How should I know? I have enough problems as it is" Albus sighed as Scorpious looked at Rose's back. He knew that he and his friend were both in the same boat, that they both loved a girl and that they both had a problem about getting her and while they were different problems they were equally hopeless without help.

"Sorry man" he said "I realise it's just as hard for you."

"No!" they heard Rose cry and both looked up but she shook her head and blushed at them, smiling sheepishly

"Yeah well you have more chance than me." Each time I look at you together I don't know what makes me feel more sick. The jealousy that its so easy for you or how sickeningly sweetly in love the both of you look." Albus laughed out loud at the look of disgust that twisted Scorpious' features earning them a confused look from the girls ahead of them.

"How about tonight I'll drag off Rose to get wood and I'll tell her we're taking our time to give you and Amy some time together and then you can talk to her. We'll try to be discreet about it of course but Rose may take some time to convince."

"What do I say?"

"Something romantic"

"Oh yeah, great help."

"Hey, I'm a block of ice remember, I have no feelings"

"Albus, Scorpious look!" Amy's voice had his head snapping round and following her outstretched arm he saw what she was pointing at. There was something dark on the horizon. Could they have reached the fountain already?

They decided that it was a good time to stop, it was getting dark and by tomorrow they would have reached whatever was on the horizon and would know for sure.

True to his word Scorpious managed to get rid of himself and Rose, with much arguing sarcastic comments and Albus thought he saw Rose hit Scorpious but he wasn't to sure. Once their scuffling had disappeared he went and sat beside Amy on the log.

She glanced at him and smiled briefly before turning back to the fire where she was roasting…something. It seemed he was going to have to take charge of this talking thing if they were going to get anywhere.

"Amy, I think we need to talk" he said quietly thinking that this was the best way to start.

"About?" she asked looking up at him briefly.

"Well, er…I have no idea how to say this. You were talking to Rose last night and Scorpious and I caught the end of your conversation on our way back."

This caught her attention and she nearly fell over she looked up so quickly "You heard?" she almost squeaked it.

"Yeah and I -"

"It's alright, I understand perfectly. You want to let me down gently, very gentlemanly of you thanks but it's fine. I get you have about a million girls back home, you don't want me." she said her voice sounded steady, but he wondered what her eyes told.

"Amy I -"

"Really Albus, there's no need to explain" she said she sounded like such a martyr that it was getting right on his nerves.

"Amy, you are obviously not going to listen to me so I'm just going to have to show you what I mean."

He turned her back to him seeing the confusion flash through her eyes. "Albus what are you-"

But this time he didn't let her finish because he swooped down suddenly and caught her mouth with his own. Effectively silencing her.


	12. Unexpected

**A/N: **Hello! Tis me again did you miss me, i did try to update sooner but school is a terrible thing that needs to die and then i would have so much more time on my hands to write these wonderful things. anyhoo im juggling 9 fics all at once so you know bear with me. Right then...on with the fic!

Thanks to Soccergirl0809 and Alethiometra for your reviews they mean a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: **Alas twas not to be

* * *

Chapter 12 - Unexpected

Amy found that the best way of dealing with something that she didn't want to face was to ignore it for a bit. She knew that it wouldn't work forever but she wanted to make the most of it while it lasted. She didn't want to have to face her words until the last possible moment.

And so she decided to throw herself into helping Rose with her Scorpious problems which were kind of like her own so in a way she could be helping herself while helping Rose. Her best ideas came when she was helping someone else.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked as she slowed her mare down beside Rose.

"About what?" Rose asked vaguely looking around as if Amy had just dragged her off another train of thought.

"More about who" she hinted glancing back at the two boys who were talking with each other.

"Oh, about him" Rose sighed wearily "I really don't know Amy."

"Well, do you want things to happen with him?"

"No!" she cried earning an alarmed look from the boys. She just smiled at them sheepishly blushing slightly "Yes…I mean no. Oh I don't know" she sighed throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay so you're undecided" just like she was "Well, don't do anything to put him off. You may regret it. Stay open to his advances."

"It's not that easy! We've hated each other for years. Hell, he might still hate me. I'm just assuming that he doesn't to make myself feel better!" she sighed shaking her head.

"Calm down, this can be easily sorted out." Amy soothed

"How!"

"Because it is obvious that he does in fact love you."

"Really?" this seemed to take the wind out of Rose's sails.

"Rose, you only have to see the way he looks at you to know. I mean the way he just stares at you when you're not looking. You'd see it if he didn't look away every time you look at him which I have to say seems to be much more often lately" Amy added slyly at Rose's blush.

"Okay so yes I'll admit I do find him gor-" she stopped "attractive." Rose corrected herself glaring at Amy's spreading grin. She floundered for something to change the subject with.

"Look Amy!" she said pointed forward, Amy turned and could see something dark on the horizon. Could it already be the fountain of youth. Could they be that lucky? She turned and told the boys.

They stopped and set up camp after everything was sorted and set up a fire and started to cook something. Amy decided to take charge of that and only looked up as Scorpious practically dragged Rose off into the forest. Amy threw her a sympathetic look as she disappeared behind the trunks.

Leaving her and Albus totally alone.

He came over and sat down on the log beside her, she glanced up and smiled briefly at him trying to control her now racing heart sure that he could hear it.

"Amy I think we need to talk" he said, shocking her. What could they possibly need to talk about? He, he didn't know did he?

"About?" she asked looking up and masking her raging emotions with a calm face before looking back at the fire pretending that she needed to keep an eye on what she was cooking.

"Well, er…I have no idea how to say this. You were talking to Rose last night and Scorpious and I caught the end of your conversation on our way back."

She looked up so quickly that she almost fell over. He knew! He had heard! Oh the shame. "You heard?" Her voice came out as a high pitched squeak, eyes wide with undisguised alarm.

"Yeah and I -" she couldn't bare to hear the rejection out of his mouth it would hurt too much and so she cut in.

"It's alright, I understand perfectly." she said calmly turning away from him so that her eyes wouldn't reveal what her voice was doing such a good job at hiding. "You want to let me down gently, very gentlemanly of you thanks but it's fine. I get you have about a million girls back home, you don't want me."

"Amy I -" He tried again, but she still cut him off.

"Really Albus, there's no need to explain" she said again pottering about looking for all the world as if she didn't care one bit…or at least all the world that couldn't see the look on her face.

"Amy, you are obviously not going to listen to me so I'm just going to have to show you what I mean." what on earth could he possibly mean by that?

She felt his hands on her shoulders as they turned her around to face him and she was powerless to resist. "Albus what are you-"

But this time he didn't let her finish because he swooped down suddenly and caught her mouth with his own. Effectively silencing her. It was the best feeling in the world. Her crush of 5 years was kissing her of his own free will.

Amy reached up her hands and twisted them in his dark hair feeling his encircle her waist pulling her against him.

When they parted for air he rested his forehead against hers and gave her a lopsided smile that made her breath catch in her throat.

"Do you understand me now?" he asked breathlessly chuckling.

"I think so" she smiled back. She felt as if this could last forever and she hoped with all of her heart that it did.

But alas this was not to be. For at that precise moment came a disturbance.

"SCORPIOUS MALFOY YOU LITTLE PRAT!" Rose chose that moment to come stomping through the trees soaking wet with an equally wet Scorpious trailing behind her a face of thunder.

Amy and Albus jumped apart doing the only thing they possibly could, burst out laughing.


	13. Arguments, Ponds and Apparent Kindness

**A/N: **Hello! It's been awhile hasn't it but don't worry, I'm back safe and sound with another chapter. It's my birthday on Thursday so I wanted to get everything posted as my last mass post of 15! And I have a lot of exams this week so I dunno when I'll be able to post next. Anyway, enough about me...On with the show!

I'd just like to say thanks to ilovemyanimals97 who seems to be my only reviewer and to whom I am eternally grateful. This one is for you :D

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I am not yet talented enough, actor or writer, to pass off these characters as my own. Just you wait though! You'll be writing about my books! Lol

* * *

Chapter 13 - Arguments, Ponds and Apparent Kindness

Rose couldn't seem to get it out of her head, so much had happened since they had gotten here and there was something that had changed between her and Scorpius. After last night every time she even looked at him her heart skipped a beat.

Luckily she had something to try and distract herself with Albus and Amy's new relationship that they had tried to keep a secret but it was too obvious and Amy had practically squealed it too her later anyway. What were friends for after all. The only thing was that now they were spending more time together which meant that Rose had nothing to distract herself while she took the lead, they were in the middle with Scorpius bring up the rear. This meant her mind could wander back to what had happened.

*flashback*

Rose pulled her arm out of Scorpius' scowling at the tall blonde boy. "I can walk fine by myself thank you" she all but spat at him. They walked a little father in silence before her curiosity got the better of her. "Why did you drag me off anyway, I was under the impression that you didn't like me and that any time spent in my presence was painful for you."

"Believe me Weasley I want to be here as much as you do" he said in a cold voice not even bothering to look at her "I promised Al we'd be out of his hair. We over heard the end of your conversation last night and he was upset she felt that way. He wanted to make things right" it seemed that unconsciously his voice had softened and that he'd come to a stop as he said the last bit.

Rose felt panic grip her as she heard her words repeated from that talk _'I'll help you with Albus, you attempt to fix this absolute ridiculousness with Scorpius, it must be faze, maybe I'm getting lonely, I'll get myself a nice Ravenclaw when we get back' _those had been her words and she knew that was what he heard.

"Yeah, well." Rose found she had no argument, no words to draw him away from what she could tell would be his next question.

"What did you mean 'this ridiculousness with Scorpius'?" he asked and Rose actually winced as the words left his mouth, he noticed and commented dryly "that bad then"

"It was nothing" she said quietly, avoiding his eyes, but he turned towards her.

"Look Rose, I don't know where I stand with you anymore. Lately, I've been feeling…well I don't know what I've been feeling but it's not hate anymore. Something has changed and I don't know how to deal with it!" he stalked closer to her seizing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"H-has something changed for you?" he asked nervously and she could see the fear in his eyes. He was scared of her answer. "Is it different?"

Rose was unable to bring herself to answer him verbally, she herself was shaken by what he had described because it was exactly what she herself had said internally earlier that same day. So she nodded at him slowly and something akin to relief showed in the grey depths of his eyes.

That was before he realised how close he had put them and they darkened with something that Rose could only describe as desire. She was totally unprepared for what happened next, that's what she told herself anyway. That's the reason she didn't pull away when his lips met hers, she told herself firmly that she did not kiss him back, that she did not thread her fingers through his silky hair, that she did not enjoy the feeling of his arms around her waist and she did not enjoy their kiss.

She had to tell herself this, because it hurt too much to realise that it had all been a lie when not seconds later did he push her into a pond that she didn't realise was behind her. The only reason that he fell in too was because she was still clinging to him desperately.

When she surfaced spluttering and now freezing cold she was horrified with herself and with the boy next to her.

"I can't believe you would stoop that low" she said darkly to him as he came up beside her, equally cold and wet.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking for all the world a confused little innocent.

"How could you, using my emotions to pull a prank, well I bet you didn't expect to be in the water with me" she got up angry with both him and herself. "I can't believe I almost fell for that! How stupid am I? He's Scorpius Malfoy for Merlin's sake." she paused and said sadly "he'll always hate me"

"Rose what are you on about?" he asked catching up "I didn't mean to push you in that pool, it was an accident, I tripped while kissing you. Hell I practically confessed I had feelings for you."

"Oh please, don't try and carry it on now. I know it was a lie! You don't have to do yourself anymore mental damage by pretending you still care. I wont make you, I'm not as cruel as you are."

"But Rose-"

"SCORPIUS MALFOY YOU ARE A LITTLE PRAT!" she shouted at him as they reached the camp, obviously interrupting something but Rose was too upset to care. Too heart broken.

*End Flashback*

It was the morning after and Rose was still refusing to see it, she hadn't told Amy yet but she knew that she would have to soon or Amy would be upset that she hadn't been told sooner.

Rose was confused and upset and scared though she was scared of her own feelings now that they had been revealed, she was upset because of how he used her. He'd never sunk that low before though it was like an unspoken rule between them and she was confused because since then he had gone out of his way to be nice to her and she didn't know what kind of game he was playing. She didn't know where she stood.

Oh and think of the devil and he shall appear at that moment Scorpius pulled up along side her and attempted to start a conversation.

"Rose"

"No, listen Scorpius, all that stuff you said last night that meant nothing to you? Well it meant something to me and I'm really not in the mood for- what are you gawking at?"

"You called me Scorpius" he said staring at her shocked. Rose blushed suddenly.

"Yeah well….er…you've been…you've been calling me Rose s-so I guess it was just…habit" she stuttered out to be thankfully saved moments later by Amelia cutting in and dragging her back with her to talk about something.

Rose had never been so glad to have her friend there in her life.


	14. Feelings, Confusion and Desperation

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it has been so long! Far too much is going on and I don't know when I'll next be able to update because I have all my exams soon and hectic does not even begin to cover it! I have an art exam in two weeks...I can't draw! Yup, I'm screwed. Anyway on with the story, I hope you all enjoy it :D

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers not an active account; ilovemyanimals97; sherbertgirl and Narnianofcairparavel they mean so much to me :D

**Disclaimer: **See Previous Chapters :D

* * *

Chapter 14 - Feelings, Confusion and Desperation

He watched her on her horse ahead of him, unable to remove his eyes from her. He couldn't get her out of his head after last night, he now knew why she had reacted that way, it hadn't taken a rocket scientist to figure that one out but he couldn't believe that she would think he could stoop that low.

He sighed, she was so beautiful, and destined never to be his. Would she ever trust him?

*Flashback*

With his hand firmly around her arm he had dragged her into the trees under the pretence of getting firewood giving Albus the time he needed to get things straight with Amy, of course Rose wouldn't come quietly. Immediately she ripped her arm from his, a scowl twisting her pretty face.

"I can walk fine by myself thank you" she all but spat at him, walking a little way ahead in silence before curiosity got the better of her "Why did you drag me off anyway, I was under the impression that you didn't like me and that any time spent in my presence was painful for you."

Well, he thought, two can play at that game "Believe me Weasley I want to be here as much as you do" he said in a cold voice not looking at her to make it seem more believable "I promised Al we'd be out of his hair. We over heard the end of your conversation last night and he was upset she felt that way. He wanted to make things right" his voice softened and he came to a stop looking curiously remembering what she said. It seemed that Rose had understood what he meant and had froze just slightly ahead of him, body tense.

"Yeah, well." she stuttered but had no words to say after, clearly panicking. Scorpious just couldn't help himself.

"What did you mean 'this ridiculousness with Scorpius'?" he asked and saw Rose actually wince as he spoke so he commented dryly "that bad then"

"It was nothing" she said quietly, avoiding his eyes, but this only served to unleash some form of passion in him and he turned to her suddenly saying quickly, feverishly:

"Look Rose, I don't know where I stand with you anymore. Lately, I've been feeling…well I don't know what I've been feeling but it's not hate anymore. Something has changed and I don't know how to deal with it!" he stalked closer to her seizing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him, gazing into those eyes made him suddenly nervous and scared that he was the only one who had felt the change.

"H-has something changed for you?" he asked nervously, scared of her answer, scared of the thought of rejection. "Is it different?"

She looked up at him and he felt his heart almost stop with anticipation he could see many emotions chasing each other through her eyes but most of all she looked shaken and he didn't know what for. And then she nodded at him and the relief seemed to flood his whole body, he relaxed and smiled, then he realised how close they were and had a sudden overwhelming urge to seize her and kiss her.

And he did just that, her lips were so soft and her hair so silky, he threaded his fingers through it and took her by the waist pulling her flush against him feeling her gasp against his lips, responding to the kiss running her fingers through his hair. It drove him wild it was like his birthday, Christmas and every dream come true packed into this one wonderful girl.

Then everything had gone wrong. So caught up in her he had not noticed the pond that they were stumbling towards until they tripped over it and landed in it. When he surfaced soaking and freezing the look of horrified mortification on her face worried him, did she regret kissing him, did she hate him now?

"I can't believe you would stoop that low" she said darkly to him and for a moment he was confused, what had he done?

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her as they got up.

"How could you, using my emotions to pull a prank, well I bet you didn't expect to be in the water with me" she got up angry with both him and herself. She walked away from him and he heard her as she went."I can't believe I almost fell for that! How stupid am I? He's Scorpius Malfoy for Merlin's sake." she paused and said sadly "he'll always hate me" He opened his mouth to protest but she was already too far away for that.

"Rose what are you on about?" he asked catching up "I didn't mean to push you in that pool, it was an accident, I tripped while kissing you. Hell I practically confessed I had feelings for you."

"Oh please, don't try and carry it on now. I know it was a lie! You don't have to do yourself anymore mental damage by pretending you still care. I wont make you, I'm not as cruel as you are."

"But Rose-" he stared after her as she entered the camp.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY YOU ARE A LITTLE PRAT!" she shouted at him and he suddenly realised that in her eyes he had done something terrible to her, he just didn't know what.

*End Flashback*

It was now the day after and she was still refusing to speak to him, he had to try and explain he had to tell her that he really cared for her, that he might even love her. There was no time to waste anything could happen to them at any time in this god forsaken place.

He knew now that she thought he'd used her just to pull a prank that he'd lied about what he felt just to push her in the water, but he hadn't. Why anyone would stoop that low he didn't know but it still hurt to know that she thought he would.

It was now or never, after all there was no time like the present right? He rode ahead and pulled up along side her.

"Rose-"

"No, listen Scorpius, all that stuff you said last night that meant nothing to you? Well it meant something to me and I'm really not in the mood for- what are you gawking at?"

"You called me Scorpius" he said staring at her shocked. Rose blushed suddenly, it suited her she hadn't reached full Weasley blush yet though.

"Yeah well….er…you've been…you've been calling me Rose s-so I guess it was just…habit" she stuttered out only to be saved moments later by Amy, annoyed that his chances had been thwarted by idle teenage gossip he let Albus catch up with him to lead the way.

"What's happened between you and Rose?" he asked suddenly

"Believe me mate, it is a long story and - er" he stopped suddenly as the road ahead of him stopped suddenly at a large cliff "I think we've reached the fountain he called. And yes, all the way down the cliff surrounded by rock on either side was a pool of pure white.

It was the fountain of souls.


End file.
